New Steps
by flower pot girl
Summary: Kurt has to learn a new routine when he joins the Warblers.


**A/N Considering how he ends up 'doowhopping' in the background, how come Kurt is at the forefront of the Warblers for 'Hey, Soul Sister'? My take on that.**

Compared to New Directions, Kurt had gained the impression that the Warblers were incredibly organised. So, he was actually slightly surprised to find that they had yet to choreograph any of their songs for sectionals. In fact, they had only sung one of the songs before. He knew Vocal Adrenaline tended to practice for weeks before a competition and had assumed that they would be the same. Still, it was reassuring to know that most of the others were trying this for the first time and he would not have to play catch up. They had spent the first part of the rehearsal just concentrating on the singing part, but now they were being arranged in formation to attempt the choreography. Kurt sighed as he was placed near the back. He had not expected anything more, as he was the new guy, but he preferred to work on dance moves where he could see the choreographer and get a feel for more than where to put his feet. Blaine had already run through his part with David, although there were some parts that might change with the whole group performing.

"Right. You're all in your starting positions. Try and keep the same positions throughout, although the spacing may change. I'll do a run through of the first part then we'll break it down."

Kurt watched the demonstration carefully. Nothing particularly complicated, but needing good group co-ordination. He wondered whether there was a Finn amongst the Warblers and then quickly switched his attention back to the dancing before that thought could lead to others and increase his feeling of isolation. If this had been New Directions he could have predicted who would struggle with the choreography and who would find it lacking challenge.

"Right, let's see how you do. Can you space out a bit more, so I can see you all and to give room for mistakes."

David cued the music as he scanned the group. He knew a few of them would have a rough idea already, a couple would need individual work as their co-ordination skills were distinctly lacking and the rest would need a few run- throughs to get the hang of it. The only one he was uncertain about was Kurt. The boy moved with grace so hopefully he would have some dancing ability. David was not sure how he would integrate into the group, as his old school's glee club was less into formation and a bit more freestyle. There is a distinct knack to moving as a group.

The first attempt was always going to be chaotic, although the boys most likely to struggle were at the back so they did not get in the way of those with more of a clue. David's place was left empty so he could watch and spot potential problems. But the most noticeable thing was not someone tripping over their feet, but the flawless performance at the back. Not only had Kurt mastered the steps and the timing, but he was actually performing, rather than needing to concentrate on the routine.

"OK. Can the back row sit down for a minute, some of you are going to trip the others up. We'll give you extra practice time. Not you Kurt, you had it, so can you come and stand in my spot for now. Wes, I'd like you to watch this time as I'm thinking of making some changes."

Wes looked slightly bemused, but made his way to the front and raised an eyebrow at David.

"Most of them had a rough idea, but one person stood out."

"Do I assume that was Kurt, given that you've put him at the front this time?"

"Just watch."

David raised his voice to address the group, "Before we do it again, please remember the turn. Watch carefully."

He demonstrated the relevant part then had the group try again.

As they finished, Wes turned to him and said quietly, "Are you sure he hasn't seen this before?"

"No, there's no way."

"But he made it look like he's been doing this routine for ages. It was effortless."

"I know. I thought maybe I had missed his mistakes, trying to keep an eye on everyone, but he actually danced it. "

"Did you see Blaine?"

"Yeah, he was much better this time round. I think he liked having Kurt next to him. I'd like to leave Kurt there, but for now I thought maybe he could take the ones with two left feet and see if he can help them with just the bit we've done so far."

"But then he'll miss any more you do with the others."

"It'll be a lot quicker to catch Kurt up later than teach that lot the routine, from the speed at which he learnt this, and it saves them sitting around or trying to learn the next bit and getting confused."

"Fine." Wes turned back to the group. "Kurt, can we have a word? The rest of you try another run through. Blaine, can you sort the music?"

Kurt knew he had pulled off a perfect rendition of the steps, so wondered why he had been singled out. Maybe it was just because he was new and they wanted to check how he was doing, but surely they could see how he was coping?

"That was great, Kurt. I've never seen someone learn so quickly. Have you had dance lessons or something?"

"Definitely 'or something'," He smiled at their confused looks. "When you've been drilled by my old cheerleading coach you get quick at memorising routines. And that was pretty simple compared to some of the stuff we did, with pyramids and glitter cannons."

"You were a cheerleader? Well that explains it, though obviously adding in the singing makes a difference."

Kurt shrugged and casually replied, "Oh, I sang as well for Nationals. That's why Coach Sylvester recruited me, she wanted to add vocals to the performance."

"Oh, right. Actually, we wondered whether you could take the rest of the back row into another room and see if you can stop them tripping over each other. I warn you, they need a lot of help."

Kurt grinned, "Well, I taught my stepbrother to dance for our parents' wedding and Mr Schuester always had to Finn-proof the dances for New Directions. It amazes me how someone who is so good at sports can find dancing so difficult."

"Great, although I think you may have three Finns here. We'll find a time to catch you up with the rest of the routine later."

As Kurt gathered up his students, the rest finished their practice and Blaine headed over to the watching pair. Wes turned to him and demanded, "Did you know Kurt was a cheerleader?"

"What? No, he never said. Well, that explains why he picked things up so quickly. He did mention the coach once and apparently she's very demanding. I wonder why he joined."

"He was recruited to add vocals to the performance for Nationals, apparently."

"I wonder how they did."

Wes looked thoughtful," I'll get Mark to ask his girlfriend, she's a cheerleader, she might know."

Blaine saw Kurt's retreating back and tilted his head at the other two with a question in his eyes.

"You wouldn't have been able to see, but Kurt picked up the routine so quickly, we had to ask what training he's had. That's when he said about the cheerleading. David asked him if he would mind working with the klutzes while we work on the next part. We're gonna run him through the routine after practice, it might help if you stayed."

Later that evening Blaine was stunned to see for himself not only the speed at which Kurt learnt the steps, but also the way he managed to perform the routine with so much style, after only a run through. They were just finishing up when there were startled to see Mark come dashing into the room with his girlfriend.

"Sorry, have you finished?"

Wes frowned, but could not bring himself to lie. "Yes, we're done, but you do realise you're breaking the rules, bringing a girl in here?"

"I know, but there's no one around and she was so keen to..."Mark's voice trailed off as he realised that his girl had stepped away from him and was staring at Kurt.

She swallowed, took a deep breath then moved towards the boy with outstretched hand and a look of awe on her face.

"It's Kurt Hummel, isn't it? I saw you at Nationals. I'm Jodie."

"She wouldn't stop going on about meeting him, once I said he was here. If he wasn't gay I'd be seriously worried cos she made less fuss about seeing that film star she's mad about."

Kurt looked awkward, but less surprised than Blaine had expected. He held out his hand and smiled at the girl.

"Yes. Nice to know it was a memorable performance."

"You won, it had to be a pretty spectacular performance. And the vocals were amazing. How did you manage to sing for all that time while doing the routine? I would've been out of breath from the moves. Let alone trying to sing too. Our coach has that on a loop and still cannot work out how you managed it. She keeps saying 'If the Cheerios can sing and keep a complex routine going then you lot should be able to do that jump.' " She blushed slightly and lowered her voice, "But, I have to say, I don't think I've heard so much innuendo about breath control in my life. You're the cheerleading pin up and the rest of my group will die when they hear I met you."

Kurt shrugged, "Mostly, it's just endless practice combined with a coach most people are terrified to even speak to."

"Most people?"

"For some reason she likes me."

"Something to do with winning her another trophy?"

"It wasn't just me."

"No, but the vocals pushed the Cheerios to a whole new level and you were the one singing in French."

The other boys stood gazing at the two cheerleaders, lost in the flood of information about Kurt.

"How long did he sing for?"

"No wonder singing and dancing doesn't phase him, if he's done gymnastic routines when singing."

Wes was reduced to one word, "French?"

Blaine was silent, his mind having stopped at the words 'breath control'. He was trying hard to remember that Kurt was a friend and a friend who had been having a difficult time and needed his support. A friend who could sing in French while contorting his body and do it so well that he won a National competition. A friend who was being treated like a celebrity by the girl in front of him and seemed to have had this reaction before. There was definitely more to Kurt Hummel than met the eye.

Mark suddenly looked at his watch and went to grab his girlfriend.

"We need to get going soon or I won't be back for curfew and it would be nice to actually see you for a few minutes not drooling over another boy."

Kurt grinned and cocked his hip, "You jealous, Mark?"

"Of your cheerleading skills, no, not something I ever aspired to, but the effect they seem to produce, maybe."

Kurt turned to Jodie and winked at her, "You could always try teaching Mark some of the cheerleading moves."

"Be fair, Kurt, I was in your remedial dance group earlier, are you trying to break us up? Come on, Jodie, before he suggests any other really bad ideas."

" I do know a few straight male cheerleaders, if you were at all interested," said Kurt casually.

The other boys just laughed as Mark hurried his girlfriend from the room.


End file.
